Issei Hyoudou's Childhood Friend, Tatsuya Shiba
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: Issei Hyoudou didn't have that many friends when he was younger. His name was Tatsuya Shiba. But the only thing Issei didn't know was that he was a criminal. They went to school together since they were in Elementary School. What will Tatsuya do if a Devil appears in front of him and asks, "Would you like to become a person that would destroy the Devils?"


After school at Kuoh Academy, Tatsuya Shiba got a call from his partner Ryuuya Aoi called and said, "Tatsuya, we have a job."

Tatsuya asked, "Is that so? Where is it at?"

Ryuuya answered, "Tokyo. We'll meet a guy there that'll give us the details. Hurry."

Tatsuya said, "Got it. I'm on my way."

Issei Hyoudou asked, "What's wrong Tatsuya?"

Tatsuya answered, "It seems that I'm needed at work. I'll see you tomorrow."

Issei heard that and said, "OK."

Tatsuya walked away and smiled and a girl named Koneko Toujou, a Devil followed him and Tatsuya grinned and said, "She's following me again. Dammit."

Koneko heard that and said, "He knew that I've been following him."

Tatsuya started running and Koneko saw that and followed him, but as soon as Tatsuya got to his destination, Koneko lost him.

Tatsuya looked around and then walked into the restaurant and Ryuuya said, "You're late."

Tatsuya said, "Calm down Ryuuya. If you knew that you were being followed, wouldn't you shake them off?"

Tetsuya Fujimoto said, "Good, you lost the person that's been following you for a while. Listen, our job is to eliminate the Prime Minister of Japan."

Tatsuya heard that and asked, "How are we going to do that?"

Tetsuya asked, "Which 1 of you is a better shot?"

Ryuuya answered, "Tatsuya is. Why?"

Tetsuya took out a case and handed it to Tatsuya and said, "Use this. Get going. We don't have all day."

Tatsuya smiled and turned around and saw the girl and turned his head again and said, "Oh shit. She's out there."

Ryuuya heard that and said, "I thought that you lose her."

Tatsuya said, "I did lose her. But she just keeps coming."

Tetsuya said, "Ryuuya, you take care of the girl. Tatsuya, kill the Prime Minister."

They smiled and said, "Yessir."

They stood up and Ryuuya took his handgun out and walked outside and Koneko heard the doors open and Tatsuya said, "Do it."

Ryuuya said, "Come out here little girl. I won't harm you."

Tatsuya started running toward the Capitol building and then looked around for his target's room and said, "I found it. This is good."

Tatsuya went to the building across the street and went to the roof of that building.

As soon as he got to the roof, he put the case down and opened it and put the sniper together and then aimed it at the window with the Prime Minister and said, "Goodbye Prime Minister."

Tatsuya shot a bullet at him and it flew toward him and Junpei Shibata asked, "Where's my suit?"

The bullet went through the wall and hit him in the head and Junpei fell and Tatsuya said, "The target is dead. OK."

Koneko popped out of the alley and Ryuuya saw her and said, "She's just a little girl. Why are you following Tatsuya around?"

Koneko answered, "That's none of your business."

Ryuuya grinned and aimed the gun at her and Tatsuya appeared and said, "It's done."

Koneko said, "I found the target."

Tatsuya said, "You didn't take care of her yet. Oh well, if you get killed, it's not my fault."

Tetsuya walked out and Tatsuya handed him the case and Tetsuya opened it and put the sniper together and Ryuuya smiled and shot at her and Koneko dodged it and Tetsuya aimed the sniper at Ryuuya and Koneko said, "Behind you."

Ryuuya laughed and Tetsuya said, "Goodbye Ryuuya."

Tatsuya pointed his gun at Tetsuya's head and said, "You kill him, I kill you. That's how it works right."

Tetsuya said, "Nope. If he doesn't do the job right, he dies. You should know that more than anyone. All of your partners have failed in a mission. And they were all killed by me."

Tatsuya heard that and aimed his gun at Ryuuya and shot him in the head and then aimed it at his boss and said, "I see. Killing a partner is better than killing the Prime Minister."

Koneko heard that and said, "You didn't."

Tetsuya asked, "What are you doing Tatsuya? If you want money, I could give it to you."

Tatsuya said, "I don't want your money Tetsuya. I want your life."

Tetsuya heard that and Koneko ran away from there and Tetsuya dropped the gun and said, "Kill me then Tatsuya."

Tatsuya smiled and said, "Nope. You'll live. I still owe you."

Tetsuya heard that and said, "You idiot."

Tetsuya walked away and Tatsuya took a knife out and walked behind him and slit his throat and walked away.

Tatsuya put the weapons away and ran toward Kuoh Academy and saw Issei and said, "Hey Issei. I'm back."

Issei asked, "Was it fun?"

Tatsuya answered, "Yes it was man. But it was pretty dirty."

Koneko made it back to the school and Koneko ran to the old schoolhouse and Rias Gremory saw her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Koneko answered, "You were right. He is a criminal. He killed the Prime Minister, his partner and his boss."

Rias heard that and said, "And Issei is hanging out with him. This is bad. Get him in here please."

Koneko said, "Yes ma'am."

Koneko ran toward Issei and said, "Issei, Rias wants to speak with you."

Issei heard that and said, "OK. I have to go Tatsuya."

Tatsuya smiled and said, "OK. If you need me, you know where I'll be."

Tatsuya walked away and Issei walked with Koneko and as soon as they got inside, Issei asked, "How may I help you ma'am?"

Rias asked, "Do you know who you're hanging out with?"

Issei answered, "Tatsuya Shiba. He's been in the same school as me since Elementary School. Why do you ask?"

Rias answered, "I sent Koneko to check up on him and she got some news that was very disturbing."

Tatsuya appeared outside of the room and Issei said, "Spit it out."

Koneko said, "I heard him say killing the Prime Minister is better than killing his partner."

Issei said, "He wouldn't kill anyone."

Koneko handed him the phone and played the video and Issei saw Tatsuya shooting his partner and then boss and then a girl appeared behind him and Issei asked, "Who is that girl that was behind him?"

Tatsuya heard that and Akeno Himejima said, "We're being watched."

Tatsuya walked in and said, "Yes you were. I was watching you. And yes Issei, that was me killing people. And the Prime Minister is dead. It was quite fun."

Issei asked, "Why would you do such a thing?"

Tatsuya asked, "Why would you wish to become a Harem King?"

Issei heard that and Tatsuya said, "Same reason."

Issei heard that and said, "You aren't the Tatsuya Shiba I know."

Tatsuya heard that and said, "I see. You don't trust me now."

Yuuto Kiba appeared behind him and Tatsuya said, "If you're trying to kill me, back off. I will kill you all with ease."

Yuuto grinned and put the sword away and Issei asked, "Why are you here?"

Tatsuya answered, "To warn you about me. Your Sacred Gear is the reason why you died."

Tatsuya tried moving and couldn't move and Issei said, "Huh."

Rias asked, "What's going on here?"

Tatsuya grinned and said, "Let go of me. Please forgive me. I won't do it again."

The boss let go and Tatsuya said, "I have to go. Just coming here endangered everyone here."

Tatsuya disappeared and Rias asked, "What did he mean by that?"

A Fallen Angel appears in front of Tatsuya and said, "Hello Tatsuya. Have you decided your death bed?"

Tatsuya heard that and asked, "Why?"

The Fallen Angel answered, "You possess a Divine Kit that could destroy us with ease. You have to die."

Tatsuya heard that and said, "OK. This place will be my death bed."

The Fallen Angel took out it's spear of light and Rias saw the light and Tatsuya sensed her coming out and Tatsuya said, "It seems that we have company."

The Fallen Angel smiled and Rias ran toward them and the Fallen Angel threw the spear at him and Tatsuya was hit in the heart and Issei saw that and said, "He's actually dead."

Tatsuya looked up and then a random girl appeared above him and asked, "Are you Tatsuya Shiba? The man that murdered 2000 people before you were a teen."

Tatsuya heard that and nodded and the girl asked, "Would you like to join me kill all of the Devils?"

Tatsuya heard that and answered, "No I don't."

The girl heard that and Rias saw her and said, "Nanami Leviathan. Khaos Brigades craziest member."

Tatsuya heard that and said, "I rather die than kill again."

Issei heard that and Hades jumped out of his body and said, "You dumbass. I planned on using you for a good cause too."

Tatsuya grinned and Nanami punched the ground and dust appeared and they weren't visible anymore and Nanami grabbed Tatsuya and teleported out of there.

As soon as the smoke disappeared, there was no one there and Rias asked, "Where did she take him?"

Ddraig answered, "It seems that they went to the Underworld. To get to the rest of her people so if you followed, they'd be ready to attack and kill any Devils that followed."

Issei heard that and asked, "Why would they do that?"

Ddraig answered, "Nanami Leviathan is a well-known Demon in the Underworld. She's known because of all of the Humans and Devils she killed. I also noticed a strange signature in Tatsuya's body. He was possessed to do all of those killings."

Rias heard that and asked, "By whom?"

Ddraig answered, "The Evil God, Hades. And there was something else in his body that is different from every other part of his body. It was glowing with anger."

Rias asked, "What was it?"

Ddraig answered, "The strongest Dragon in the world. The Dragon Saint."

Issei said, "So you're saying that he's trapped inside Tatsuya's body."

Ddraig said, "I'm saying that Tatsuya has some type of gear that can demolish the world. We're talking mass destruction. But if he's on our side, we can save him."

Issei asked, "What are we waiting for then? Tatsuya is about to become 1 of the many Devil killing machines."

Rias said, "OK everyone. Let's go to the Underworld and save Tatsuya Shiba."

Akeno asked, "Why?"

Rias answered, "If Nanami Leviathan heals him, the entire Devil and Human race is done for. Maybe even the Angels and Fallen Angels as well."

Yuuto asked, "How dangerous is this mission?"

Ddraig answered, "You all might die. Nanami Leviathan is on a completely different level than Sirzechs Lucifer and the other 3 Great Satans. You're up against monsters that fight and kill for a living. No magic could hit them. Only melee, close combat and Sacred Gears can defeat them."

Rias heard that and said, "So you're saying that Akeno and I can't do a damn thing."

Ddraig said, "I am sorry to say this, but yes. You 2 won't be able to do a damn thing."

Issei said, "That's not good."

Ddraig said, "You're right. But if we get to Tatsuya's body before they revive him, we might have a chance of winning this war."

Rias asked, "How do you know that?"

Ddraig answered, "We awaken whatever is inside of him. And then he fights for us and he'll defeat the murderous Demons."

Akeno asked, "How many enemies are there?"

Ddraig answered, "16. A complete peerage right there. But they plan on reviving a 17th member. That's illegal in many ways. But the problem is is that she stole a King from somewhere."

Rias heard that and said, "If Tatsuya becomes a King, then he has control of the entire Underworld."

Ddraig said, "Exactly. That's what they want. They want to rule the Underworld. With the finishing touches, which is Tatsuya Shiba, they could accomplish that."

Everyone heard that and said, "OK. Now that we know what we're up against, what the hell are we going to do?"

Ddraig answered, "Good question."

We're headed to the Underworld in the Cerberus's Territory.

Nanami said, "Everyone, I brought Tatsuya Shiba. The finishing touch for our world domination."

Everyone started cheering and Tatsuya grinned and Julius Cerberus asked, "Why were you hiding from the world Tatsuya?"

Tatsuya kept his mouth shut and Nanami punched him and said, "Answer him dammit."

Tatsuya said, "OK. I'm not hiding from the world. I'm hiding from the people that came to the world."

Julius heard that and Helina Seere said, "So you have something called a Divine Kit right."

Tatsuya nodded and Nanami said, "Speak when she's talking to you."

Tatsuya grinned and said, "OK. Yes I do."

The alarm went off and everyone started looking at each other and asked, "What's going on here?"

Nanami grinned and said, "Those damn school brats found us. Hide Tatsuya's body now."

Tatsuya heard that and said, "Hold up now old hag. May I leave now? I'm sort of tired."

Nanami said, "Shut up. You're not going anywhere."

Over 500 Devils appeared outside of there base, 200 Fallen Angels, 100 Angels and all of the Dragons appeared outside. Rias Gremory and her peerage were only 5 out of hundreds of Devils.

Sirzechs saw Rias and asked, "Why are you here Rias?"

Rias answered, "To save Tatsuya Shiba."

Sirzechs heard that and said, "He's in there."

Issei said, "Yes he is."

Nanami lifted Tatsuya up and walked to the door and opened it and they stared at her and Nanami yelled, "If you want Tatsuya Shiba, forget about it. You'll never get him. Everyone here already knows that we are the 16 strongest beings in the world."

Sirzechs yelled, "Actually top 17 because Tatsuya Shiba is #1."

Nanami heard that and said, "He has a point Tatsuya."

Tatsuya said, "Yippee. Now you can let me go. Because you already know that you're going to lose this war."

Ddraig said, "You have to go closer Issei. If you want to save everyone here. You need to activate The Dragon Saint."

They heard that and said, "That's suicide."

Issei said, "You gotta be kidding me. That truly is suicide."

Ddraig said, "That's the only way to win."

Tatsuya stared at Issei and said, "He made it. LET'S GO ISSEI. GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE."

Nanami heard that and said, "Shut up."

Tatsuya said, "I know that you can overpower them. But you need to think about the people around you. Do you want them to die, or do you want them to live a good life. That's up to you."

Julius grinned and Nanami yelled, "Shut up."

Tatsuya yelled, "Die Issei. Awaken your Sacred Gear and kill me."

Issei heard that and Tatsuya said, "Or I'll kill your parents."

Issei heard that and grinned and asked, "Why did you have to bring my parents into this?"

Tatsuya answered, "Wake up boy. This is hell. You're looking at over 1000 soldiers willing to die to kill these 16 people. I'm also just going to admit that your parents are here as well."

Issei heard that and Julius took them both out there and Nanami took out a knife and Tatsuya saw that and kicked the knife and Nanami swung at Tatsuya and Tatsuya fell and Issei said, "My parents. WHY ARE THEY HERE? I'M GOING TO KILL ALL 16 OF YOU."

Tatsuya started laughing and Nanami threw them back inside and yelled, "Huh. Did you plan this Tatsuya?"

Tatsuya stood up and yelled, "Bring on the pain Issei. I hope that woke you up."

Issei heard that and Ddraig put the Sacred Gear on him and said, "Get to Tatsuya now."

Issei started flying toward them and Nanami saw that and said, "Shit."

Ddraig said, "You have to punch him to awaken his whatever he's got inside of him."

Issei said, "I got it."

Sirzechs yelled, "Kill the 16 criminals."

Everyone started running toward the base in all directions and Issei said, "I'm coming Tatsuya."


End file.
